Whole Once More
by downtopluto
Summary: This loneliness was clawing and suffocating. How can Dick get out of it? Can he? Will Bruce continue to restrict him from the world that he so dearly wants to join? Not if Wally has anything to say about it. m/m


**Whole Once More  
HABNAB DRUGISM  
NC-17  
Wally/Dick**

**AN: **Hey, this is once again a one-shot for my bby girl Dolphin Queen. I had a lot of fun writing this and it's my first M piece to put up here, so I'm kind of nervous? I hope you enjoy. Oh, and it's really unedited and unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Dick Grayson absolutely loved his job with Young Justice. Swinging around the city with a smile on his face and batarangs in his hands, he kicked ass and took names and he _loved it_. However, there was one thing that made the whole job a lot more depressing.

It was _lonely_.

Bruce Wayne, lesser known as Batman, had this condition: no one was to know just who they were. Yes, 'they'. All the time in the cave, Dick had to wear glasses, talk with a different voice and respond to "Robin" as if it was his real name. He had some practice with it, considering that Bruce had scooped him up when he was only nine and he hadn't heard his real name on mission since the very first. However, no matter how much practice that Bruce forced him to have, he still felt this gnawing loneliness at only having his mentor and the butler know his real name both at least twice his age. When he had first started with Young Justice and started talking with Wally West aka Kid Flash, he felt that loneliness grow even wider with every opportunity to tell Wally his real identity that passed.

Wally was _the_ best friend that Dick could ask for. He never pried; he never got frustrated with him (unless it was something trivial like beating him at a videogame or taking the last cookie); and he never annoyed Dick to the point of him leaving (unlike most of the team could claim). Sure, the speedster might not be the smartest puppy in the basket, but he was kind and he was generous. He was silly and he was lovable. He made Dick _ache_ for something more.

So, you can imagine how surprised (and kind of excited) the acrobat was when Wally appeared at the front of his class one bright and shiny Monday morning, as the teacher explained they were getting a transfer student from _Central City_. The kids murmured about this, most of them in wonderment about why a kid from a semi-nice place like Central City was coming to this shithole of a town.

Dick on the other hand, nearly peed himself when Wally's eyes tracked across his own. Of course, they didn't stay for long considering that despite how trivial, the glasses disguise worked and Wally didn't recognize him. A great heaving breath escaped his lips and he got a strange look from his friend on his right. He glanced at her, but quickly looked back knowing that she'd notice the nervousness on his face and ask what was up. Damn it, Bruce had taught him better than this.

As Wally explained who he was, where he came from and some random little fact that the teacher forced him to make, Dick reigned in his emotions. He put on a face of passive boredom, one that usually sat on his face during class. He added in a dash of interest at the new kid, but not a lot. They got new students regularly at the change of Semester.

"…So, I came here because my Uncle thought that I needed to know what it was like in a _real_ city." There was a spattering of chuckles (mostly from girls) around the room and the teacher finally asked him to go sit down. Thankfully, it was across the room from Dick, so he was relatively safe. Just because Dick _wanted _to tell Wally didn't mean he logically could. Daddy Bat would kill him nice and slow if he did.

The lesson started and Dick jumped slightly when a note landed on his desk. He pried it open and made a little face at the scrawl of his friend Terri.

_Do you know this new guy?_ Her bright green pen obnoxiously asked. He blinked a few seconds, the color searing his retinas. He took his own red pen and wrote in damn near perfect print, _No. I've just seen him around before. What's it to you, Nosy_?

While Wally was the perfect best friend, Terri was the perfect acquaintance. You might have guessed that he couldn't even hint that he was anything other than a regular (maybe a little para-athletic) teenage boy. That bothered some of his "friends", and especially Terri. He had to save some of his best lies for her intruding questions. She cast him a look as the note made its way back to her.

_You just looked really shocked when he came in._ Dick rolled his eyes and his red pen marked the space below that sentence again.

_Yeah, it was just weird to see his face here of all places. Now let me work and go doodle on your notebooks._ The note smacked Terri in the side of the head this time, causing Dick to snicker at the incredulous look on her face. He turned back to the front of the class, and consequently at the back of Wally's head. He sat two seats up in the next row and he actually looked like he was paying attention. Amazing. Dick laughed at himself softly, imagining that KF would smack him hard for that comment because he would have definitely made it out loud in the Cave…

The loneliness in his heart grew bigger still.

* * *

It wasn't until gym that he actually had to talk to Wally.

Dick was used to playing it down in gym, not wanting any one to be amazed with the frankly awesome things he could do. However, something of a competitive urge came out in him when he saw Wally barely holding back his speed. He could see the crackle of the Speed Force on his heels at moments. Thankfully, no one else looked down.

They were playing basketball, a pretty nostalgic sport for Dick, and Wally was kicking his own team's ass. Dick smirked at the whoops and cheers from the speedster's team with every basket he sank. It just made him want to beat the older boy that much more. So, he did.

He darted forwards, smoothly interjecting himself between players. He flung himself past Wally's line of running, grabbing the ball and rolling on his shoulder and back up to his feet. He lifted his arms and tossed, hearing the pleasant swoosh only moments after. It seemed everyone was dumfounded for a moment, surprised that the mathlete could pull of a trick like that. Wally just looked surprised that someone stole the ball from his hands. A second later, Dick's team shouted out in happiness and the game resumed. Dick passed a playful grin towards Wally, although toned it down by much seeing as how Wally would _definitely_ recognize him by his grin.

A grin appeared on Wally's own face and Dick could feel his stomach flop over gracelessly. Weird…

The game continued, Dick continuing to psych Wally out with flips and dives to grab the ball and earn a point or two each time. When the whistle blew in the end, it was Dick's team who won.

Wally came up to the smaller boy and patted him on the back. "Nice play, man! What's your name? I'm Wally West. You look a little young to be a sophomore. Where did you learn to do all that stuff? You remind me of someone…" The words came in fast, but Dick was quite used to the fast paced comments. That last sentence made him stiffen slightly.

"Uhm," Dick's voice was softer, the voice he usually used at school no matter who he was talking to, "I'm Dick… Dick Grayson. I was pushed forwards a year and um… I took gymnastics when I was younger… Someone? A friend?" Okay, so if he couldn't be friends with Wally as an unmasked Robin, then he could be friends with him as Mathlete Dick Grayson. It was win-win for him, really. That is, if Wally didn't figure it out.

"Yeah, a really good friend!" Wally's grin made his stomach do that weird back flip thing again and punch his diaphragm like a trained boxer. His breath hissed out of him softly as he looked down at his feet. Wally and he walked towards the locker rooms, the speedster continuing to gab away about nothing as he usually did. It was amazing how similar Wally and Kid Flash were. It made Dick a little bit more frustrated with the fact that Dick and Robin were who completely separate people.

They entered the lockers, stripping down and getting into the showers. There was the normal awkward moment where no one would even look at each other. All that stuff about males gabbing about penis sizes in the shower? Most of the time, not true. Sure, maybe when they were fully clothed, but all of them felt way too damn vulnerable when they were naked. Egos were damaging things.

Most of the guys had filed out of the showers and locker rooms as quickly as they could, getting dressed, grabbing bags and talking with friends on their way out. After a few minutes, it was just Wally and Dick left. Why Dick had lingered, he didn't know. Something about Wally nagged at him and it wasn't just because he knew the speedster for who he really was. It was something else. Like Wally was keeping something from him.

Dick was in the middle of rinsing his hair when he saw the hand on the tile in front of him. He paused in his rinsing, the rest of the shampoo being washed out naturally. Another hand joined on the other side of him, caging him in. Freckles spotted the arms and Dick knew exactly whose arms they were, as if it wasn't any more obvious.

"How long did it take you to find out?" The acrobat's soft voice was more of a habit for him now, even at a time like this; especially at a time like this. He couldn't feel Wally's skin, but the heat radiating off of the speedster made Dick want to run and hide. The feelings that welled up inside him made him squirm slightly and step forwards. Wally followed in step, successfully cornering the boy without ever touching him.

"It wasn't that hard. The hair, the smile, the nervous look when I first came into your classroom, the flips, the intelligence… Yeah, I knew it pretty much from the moment I saw you." Wally's voice was closer than Dick had expected. Shit, what was he doing?

"I have to say, you're not as thoughtless as I first pegged you, KF." Dick's voice relaxed into his more normal playful sound. There was no use keeping up the charade now. Though the proximity of the elder still made Dick feel like he was being _hunted_.

"Well, thanks Rob. That makes me feel so much better about myself." The sarcasm in Wally's voice made the trademark giggle escape from the nervous boy. That laugh was cut off a moment later when he felt the ginger's lips on his neck. A small sound of surprise came from him and he stiffened.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, shivering as he felt a larger chest press against his shoulder blades. A mewl came from his lips as teeth lightly joined in on the kisses. "Wally…"

"Shh, Rob." His voice was weirdly soft, a tone that Dick had never heard before. Then again, he had never acted this way either. There was a first time for everything, right? Although this was probably going a little too far.

To be honest, Dick didn't really care; in fact, he wanted more and for once in his life, he did what Wally asked of him. He shut his lips and leaned back a little, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. The hands left the wall and rest on Dick's hips, sliding up his wet body slowly. Another shiver and Wally stepped even closer. The acrobat's muscles tensed when he felt Wally against the small of his back.

Those hands trailed up his stomach, teasing his bellybutton lightly before dragging against his nipples. Teeth ground into his bottom lip again as Dick arched his back slightly. So _that's_ why men had nipples. Those lips and soft teeth kept teasing his neck, marking him slowly. Just the fact that Wally was doing everything so _slowly_ meant that he wanted Dick to remember every single moment.

Soon, the lips started making their way _down_, nibbling against the acrobat's very sensitive spine, slowly down, down, down. Breath caressed the smaller boy's back and a mouth kissed over the swell of his ass. That abused lip was bitten down on again when he felt teeth sink into his flesh. He knew that there would be a Wally sized bruise there tomorrow. Another shiver raked through him as Wally's nose pressed up against the back of his balls, his mouth sliding over the hairless sac slowly. Dick made a muffled sound against the arm he was leaning on, his breath hitching with every slow lick and suck.

"Mmph… W-Wally…" He moaned again as those lips made their way up and large hands spread him apart. A wide tongue slid against the whorl of his asshole, playing and teasing it to relaxation. Once that large tongue slid in, Dick slammed his hand against the tile, cracking it slightly as he groaned deeply. Fuck, this felt too good. With every minute thrust of that _tongue_, Dick made a little sound, moving his hips back.

Like most things, it didn't last forever. Wally pulled away, giving one last loving lap before standing and turning Dick around. His face was hot and flushed and his blue eyes wide as he saw the raw lust on Wally's face. He never knew that a sixteen year old could look at that way. Hell, he had seen that look enough times on Bruce's face when he brought home those special ladies.

"F-Fuck, Wally. You've done this before haven't yo—agh!" A fist smacked against the speedster's shoulder as he shoved a finger into the smaller boy. Dick pulled a leg up to wrap around Wally's waist.

"Acutally… not really. I just study really well. Uncle Barry's given me a few tips too—" A blush of his own appeared on the elder teen's face as he mentioned his uncle. Dick's eyes widened and everything halted.

"… Seriously? God, thank him when you get home then." Dick laughed at the astonished look and it was quickly cut off with a harsh thrust of that finger. Their lips quickly slanted together, tongues twining wetly. A trail of spit dripped down Dick's chin as another finger pressed inside of him. The smaller teen pulled back and grunted softly. Spit and water didn't make for good preparation. What? Bruce had taught him a thing or two as well… although it probably wasn't as entertaining as the 'tips' that Wally got. His breath came in short as those fingers pressed against that lovely little gland. His back arched even more, pressing his chest against the speedster's.

Dick's hands went forwards and he forcefully pulled their faces together, biting down on Wally's lip as his fingers massaged that little place in him. Their tongues writhed together again, hips rubbing against each other. Wally was slowly giving up on the idea of 'going slow'.

"Hhnnn—Wally!" Dick had to admit his voice was kind of girlish as he called out his friend's name. He felt a hand encircle his shaft and pump him quickly, those finger still fucking _rubbing_. "God—N-No! Please, I want you in—"

"Sorry, Robby. You're a little too young for this monster." Wally waggled his tongue lewdly and Dick smacked his shoulder hard, even in the midst of his pleasure.

"F-Fuck you! I'm not y-young—Ahhhhh… P-Please, Wally. _Please_." Dick was usually above begging, but god _damn_ did he want this. "Please! I'll p-prove I'm not too—Ugh—young for you." The title of 'young' had left Dick when he was taken in by Bruce. He wasn't exactly adult, but shit if he could take in those fingers, he could take in Wally himself.

"… I just don't want to hurt you, Rob. I've wanted to do this for a while and I don't want to screw it up." The fingers slowed as well as the pumping hand. Dick groaned softly, opening his eyes slightly to look at Wally. The freckled cheeks were flushed and it came to Dick that he wasn't the only one losing something in this act.

"I trust you, Wally." Dick panted, leaning forwards and kissing his friend's bottom lip tenderly. "I do. _Please_, make me feel good." A tongue sneaked out and licked against Wally's lips, like a kitten asking for attention.

The hand once again started to pump and a third finger was added. A hiss escaped his lips, but his hips pressed down onto those fingers that were now spreading and stretching him. Pain radiated through him, but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel damned good. Those fingers slipped out of him and a blunt object pressed against his entrance.

"I trust you." Dick repeated, smashing their mouths together as he was slowly impaled on that thick phallus. "Sh-Shi—Ah!" Steam burned his lungs as he opened his mouth wide. Wally paired his expression as he ground his teeth together. It looked like it took all his will not to cum right away. They paused, slowly getting used to the feeling. Dick's ass throbbed, but oh the feeling of being _full_ took his breath away. After a moment he rolled his hips and made a deep moan ground out through his throat.

The wet sounds of skin hitting skin slowly filled the shower space, pants and twin moans accompanying the sound. Small urges, "Harder—Yeah, like that…" "Shit, Rob, you're so tight." "Kiss me." Were barely heard under the sounds of sex. Lips smacked together and tongues slid and curled around each other. Dick reached down between them and pumped his own erection, moaning as he felt a small ball of pleasure start to tighten in his balls. Their lips continued to mesh together, getting sloppier and sloppier as they both reached their ends. Dick was the first one to release, white spilling over his hand and onto Wally's toned stomach only to get washed away by the lukewarm water that still poured over them. His hips continued to pistol and Dick let out a high pitched moan as his over sensitive walls clenched over the now furiously vibrating dick stuffed inside of him. With a final thrust he was filled to the brim with Wally's release, some of it slipping out slightly as the speedster pulled away from his friend.

Their lips gaped open as they tried to catch their breath. The wet air made it hard to do so, but after a while Dick leaned up and kissed the elder slowly, tenderly. Although he didn't really know what to make of this whole situation he was damned happy it happened. Wally returned his kiss with as much enthusiasm and caring. It made the acrobat's knees weak. Or maybe that was just the hand that was spreading him open again and letting all of the white spill from him.

"So much for practicing safe sex." Wally commented, smirking down at Dick.

"Shuuuut up." The Robin laughed, smacking the teen on the chest lightly. Then they relaxed in each other's arms, their eyes closing as the basked in the leaving heat of the moment and in each other. Dick heard Wally murmur something in his ear, but he couldn't quite catch it.

He was about to ask for the other to repeat it when the door to the gym slammed open and a very familiar face stalked into the shower rooms. Principal Maddox was not a happy man when he found the two pressed together and Wally's hands on the others ass. The fact that he had been watching for the past few minutes made him even madder.

"Principal Maddox!" Dick shoved away from Wally, his voice easily slipping back into the soft tones of Dick Grayson. "Please, I can explain—"

"Don't give me that horseshit! I could expel you, Richard Grayson! And you, Wally West, what the hell were you thinking on your first day here!"

"Well, I was _thinking_ of reuniting with my boyfriend. So sorry that we got a little carried away, Principal Maddox." Dick looked at Wally curiously. Boyfriend? A little 'carried away'? When did the speedster become such a slick talker? Maybe he always had been, but Robin hadn't noticed it. It seemed new doors were opening… And it scared Dick.

"Bull! I'm suspending you both for two weeks, and that's only because I don't want to deal with the shit I'll get from fucking Bruce Wayne! Now get your stuff and GO HOME!" The principal stormed out of the gym, fat jiggling in the most unappealing way. Dick made a face as he looked up at Wally. The speedster looked down at him with a matching expression… And they both burst out laughing.

"D-Did you see the look on his face!" Wally was holding his stomach, bent over double.

"Ugggh! All those chins, I never knew how much they jiggled when he was angry!" Dick leaned on his friend as they laughed. They turned off the showers, still giggling as they got dried and dressed.

"So… Did you really mean what you said about the boyfriend thing?" The black haired teen nervously stuffed his towel and pe clothes into his locker, shutting and locking it quietly. He shivered when he felt Wally press up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Did you want me to really mean it?" Wally asked against his cheek.

"… Yeah." Dick turned his head and kissed his now boyfriend deeply, feeling a lightness spread through his stomach. His hand reached back and rubbed against the short hairs of his ginger's neck and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss a bit more.

They split and looked into each other's eyes as their foreheads rested together.

"So…" Wally started, a teasing grun appearing on his face, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Aww, fuck."

* * *

"Dick, we need to talk about this!" Bruce sounded rather angry as he stalked up the stairs behind his young ward. _Young_ ward. So why was he screwing around (literally) in the showers with freaking _Wally West_ of all people.

"Oh no, don't you dare use that 'Batman' voice on me, Bruce!" Dick spun around, fire burning in his eyes at the tone of his mentor. "Look, _dad_," the circus boy stalked down to his ward, his voice rivaling Batman's own, "I am sick and _tired_ of having to follow this rule. This _stupid_ rule about keeping our identities secret, even to our best friends! I bet you aren't even mad about the sex part! I bet you're just mad that someone found out who I truly am. What bullshit! Do you even know what that loneliness feels like! Oh, I bet you know it best. You know what you are? A coward!" Dick was up in Bruce's face now, his chest pressed against his wards and their faces mere centimeters apart. "You don't want me to even have friends because of some fucked up idea that they'll sabotage you one day! You don't want me to _like_ any one because you're too damn _afraid_!"

"Dick, you have to understand that it's the most logical—"

"THIS IS WALLY, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" His voice cracked, the curse of puberty. "He wouldn't do _anything_! Fuck, I doubt he'd even tell his _Uncle_! Wally _knows_ the importance of a secret identity, but he isn't _scared_ enough to keep it from even other superheroes! I AM TIRED OF PLAYING THIS SECRET AGENT GAME, BRUCE!" He didn't notice the tears escaping him. He saw Bruce's face soften, but he didn't think twice of it. "I just want to be _normal_. All these other people are so _happy_ being _normal_. I want to be happy! I want someone to hug me without being afraid that they'll fucking… remember my scent or something so obscure! I want real friends, not comrades, not acquaintances. I want _real relationships_. You know I love you, Bruce, but I want more than what I have. It's tearing a hole in me that I can't fix on my own." His voice wobbled and his breath hitched. He felt like such a kid, crying like this. He whimpered when Bruce's arms encircled his shoulders, pulling him close. He felt lips on the crown of his head and he simply broke down.

"I understand." Those two words made Dick cry even harder, despite the warm feeling they brought. Bruce was a man of little words so through the years, Dick had to learn to figure out what he meant by those few words. Dick understood that those two words were probably the hardest ones that Bruce had to say in his life. He knew that they were filled with the love only a father could give his son and that they were true. Nothing that came from Bruce that was to comfort Dick was false. Nothing was trivial or contrite. It was all true, pure. Possibly the only time when Bruce ever said anything like it. Dick knew that he was one of the only people to see or hear this side of Bruce.

"Though I _am_ angry that you had… sex with him." Dick snorted sharply into Bruce's chest, laughing hard. Tears still fell, but something was just that much lighter, that much happier.

"Y-Yeah, it was more of a spur of the moment thing. S-S-Sorry."

"Just as long as you practiced safe sex."

"…"

"Oh, you didn't… Honestly? Jesus, I thought I taught you better, Dick. You're grounded."

* * *

"Yeah, so I'm grounded." Dick mumbled into the phone that was nestled against his ear. He was allowed to _talk_ to Wally, but not to see him. Bruce wasn't very efficient in this "grounding" thing, but Dick would be the last one to tell him that.

He heard a snort from the other side of the line. "Seriously? Robin getting grounded by Daddy Bat. That just sounds ridiculous!"

"How about you shut up. It's not like Barry hasn't grounded you for anything." Dick pouted, curling up slightly on his bed. The sound of Wally's laugh made his stomach curl up again. At least he knew why it was doing that now, at least on some level.

"S-Sorry! It's just too damn hilarious. I can't even imagine it—Bwhahahahaha!" Wally roared with laughter, the springs on his best squealing with every roll.

"It's not that funny, damn it! I won't be able to see you for these two weeks!" He snapped into the phone. The laughter on the other side immediately died.

"Yeah… That's one thing I'm gonna miss. Can you believe that we can't even be in the Cave together?" Wally's voice sounded sad and almost frustrated. Dick smiled and laughed softly. It was still weird to hear his best friend's voice like this.

"Uh-huh. It's bullcrap, but we can't really do anything about it can we? Though…" The acrobat trailed off, pursing his lips slightly.

"Though?" The other prodded, shifting enough to make his bed creak audibly.

"Will you… Will you still like me after these two weeks?" He felt so childish saying it, but it had to be said. _Would_ he still like him? Would they still be together? Would they share proper nights together instead of in high school gym showers?

"… Yeah, of course I will, Dick."

"It's nice to hear my real name from you. You don't know how happy it makes me."

"Just as much as hearing my name from you might, I guess?"

"… Yeah, something like that." The acrobat smiled and curled up even more, listening as the subject swiftly changed into something else entirely. It felt amazing to have a friend, a true friend. A friend that knew _everything_ about him; a friend who didn't piss him off; a friend who wasn't pushy or nosy; a friend he could hug without fear; a friend who cared for him just as much as he cared for them.

Damn, it felt good to be whole.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed~ RRR


End file.
